Naruto, Immortal of Zi
by LegionnaireBlaze
Summary: A sealing goes wrong and an immortal Naruto gets sent to the far, far, future and encounters a world belonging to creatures called Zoids, and even stranger is that the Bijuu have become Organoids. This is a challenge issued by jivablab with minor changes done to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fans and followers to a new story, this one is being done because of a challenge I discovered, a Zoids story with an immortal Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, issued by jivablab, the only thing I'm changing is that instead of Zi being in a different dimension, it will be a far, far,** ** _far_** **, future version of Naruto's world, a seal mistake on Naruto's part makes it so he gets sent to the future, and the Bijuu he contains become Organoids. He will be a part of a special team, a combination of Bit Cloud, Leena Tauros, Jamie, Brad, Naomi Flugel, Leon Tauros, Vega Obscura, Sarah Obscura, yes she will be his mother in this one, Dr. Tauros, Stoller, Sanders, and Pierce. Naruto will actually have nine different Zoids, one for each Bijuu Organoid, a Kyuubi Fox, made from a downed Shadow Fox prototype, an Ichibi Tanuki, made from an old and broken, one of a kind, Raze Raccoon, my own creation, a Nibi Cat, made from a broken Saber Fang, a Sanbi Turtle, made from an ancient and completely rusted Cannon Tortoise, a Yonbi Ape, made from an Iron Kong, a Gobi Horse, made from a prototype Orudios zoid, a Rokubi Slugger, made from parts of a Molga and a Gustav, a Nanabi Beetle, made from parts of a Saicurtis and a Double Sworder, and a Hachibi Ox, made from a Dibison. Although many of this is likely to change as time goes on, but I digress, hope you enjoy the story, also if you haven't guessed yet, this takes place during Zoids New Century Zero, and a bit after the series going on about their S-class adventures, one more thing the 'Zoidians' are actually people that can use Chakra, so Naruto is considered a Zoidian, same for Bit, who is a descendant of Van and Fiona in this story, and Sarah and Vega who will be descendants of Raven and Rease, Naruto will not teach them Chakra or shinobi moves other than for infiltration, mainly because they aren't needed anymore. And the Organoid systems for the Berserk Fury, or Berserk Führer in Japan, and the Liger Zero are Shadow and Zeke, respectively. Now, BEGIN THE PROLOUGE!**

* * *

 **Konohagakure, Seven hundred years after the Fourth Shinobi War**

A twenty year old man is seen running across the roofs of multiple skyscrapers, eventually he comes to a stop to gaze at the local monument.

"Konoha sure has changed, but what can you expect after seven hundred years." He said looking at the one thing that hadn't changed in his long life, Hokage Rock.

 **"Will you stop reminiscing about becoming Hokage and do your job or are we going to have to do it for you Naruto-baka!"** yelled an angry female voice.

 **"Calm down Kurama-nee-chan, a lady shouldn't yell."** said a gruff male voice.

 **"What the heck do you know about women Gyūki-baka!?"** the now named Kurama yelled at Hachibi no Gyūki

"Knock it off you guys, I'm starting to get a headache." Naruto complained.

 **"Well then, if you don't want me to keep yelling then GET MOVING!"** Kyuubi no Kurama said yelling the last part of her sentence.

"Alright just stop yelling Kurama-kun." Naruto said as he used his Chakra to speed down the side of the building in a blur.

If you're wondering what's going on with our currently only protagonist(die fourth wall, die!), after the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, nine beings of pure Chakra known as the Bijuu were released, all except Kurama who decided to remain with her Jinchuriki(Human Container), while the other eight Bijuu roamed the world in peace, but this new peace was not to last, as the Elemental Nations began to grow desperate for power in case another Great Shinobi War took place and began hunting the Bijuu in hopes of sealing them away in new Jinchuriki, all except Konohagakure who had their own Jinchuriki, and chose to remain neutral in this hunt and do nothing to help the other Nations, but instead helped the Bijuu themselves in evading the hunters constantly, eventually only one choice remained to keep them out of the other villages hands, the current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kurama, sealed the other Bijuu into himself in secret, and made it appear as if he had killed himself, but Konoha knew differently, Naruto was still alive and now was the Jinchuriki of all nine Bijuu, and remained hidden from all the Nations but his home, and became Hokage once more, but under a new appearance and name. What he found out, however, is that holding each of the Bijuu had a very bad side effect, true immortality, no longer able to age, Naruto decided to step down as Hokage and give the position over to his son, Boruto, and explore the world looking for a way to seal himself away forever to ensure that he and the Bijuu couldn't be exploited by madmen and power hungry tyrants, his efforts were in vain until he decided to create his own seal, one that was sure to do the job he designed it for, he has come closer than ever before, and now believes he has created the perfect seal, one that would seal him away and destroy itself so no one would be able to undo it. The only thing to do now is to test it on himself.

"Alright, this should be far enough away from the Village, let's hope it works this time." Naruto said with a voice that sounded both depressed and hopeful at the same time.

 **"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work."** said Yonbi no Son Goku.

"Arigatou, Son Goku-nii-san." said Naruto. "Yosh, ikuze!" he said as he started making the seal.

(Minor Time Skip)

"Alright, it's done." Naruto said as he looked at the completed seal.

 **"Alright gaki-kun!"** said the Nibi no Matatabi.

"Thanks Matatabi-nee-chan." said Naruto.

 **"NOW LET'S DO THIS THING!"** yelled Gobi no Kokuō.

"Don't yell Kokuō, you know it gives me a headache." said Naruto.

 **"Kokuō apologize to Naruto-nii-san!"** said Rokubi no Saiken.

"It's okay Saiken-imouto, he doesn't need to apologize, and she's right, let's start." said Naruto.

 **"Well hurry up we're not getting any younger here."** said Ichibi no Shukaku.

"Alright, don't get your tail in a twist Shu-nee-san." Naruto replied to the impatient female.

 **"Do you remember all the hand signs Naru-otouto?"** asked Sanbi no Isobu.

"I'm pretty sure, I did invent this after all." Naruto said.

 **"Anything that can go wrong might go wrong, it's a fact of life."** said Nanabi no Chōmei.

"I know Chō-nee-chan, but stop worrying." said Naruto.

"Now then, **Fuinjutsu: Eien no keimusho**!(Sealing Art: Eternal Prison!)" Naruto yelled.

At first nothing happened and Naruto and the Bijuu thought it didn't work until the seal began to glow in an unnatural way.

"Um, I think I may have made a mistake." Naruto said in minor fear.

 **"No crud genius, hurry up and stop it kit!"** said an angry Kurama.

"Kai. Kai! KAI! It's not working!" Naruto screamed as the seal began sucking him in.

As they were dragged into the seal they all shared a single thought, "Kami help me!".

* * *

 **Alright that's the prologue, tell me what you think, and the name of the team is Team Konoha, or Team Shinobi, or Team Bijuu, or maybe it will stay the Blitz Team, leave your opinion in the reviews, and no, this currently isn't a harem fic, I don't do those kinds of things.**


	2. (Unfinished) Chapter 2

**Welcome back to another chapter fans and followers, the story is the same except I have new news for you all, a friend of mine called ZGzoids on YouTube has allowed me to use his custom Zoids, the Zoids are as follows Liger Zero Advance, and it's three CAS/CAU, Flux, Onslaught, and Nova, there will be two Liger Zeros, but only the Liger Zero Advance will have the Organoid System, and the Berserk Fury will also have different armors, these will be taken from the Zoids Saga video game series, and Naruto's Transport Zoid will be a Poseidon, another custom Zoid made by ZGzoids, which will also double as a Combat Zoid here due to its small size, compared to other Transport Zoids like the Whale King. Yes the Liger Zero Advance will have Zeke as his Organoid System don't worry, and Bit Cloud will be piloting the Liger Zero Advance instead of the Liger Zero, Sarah Obscura will pilot that one. If you're curious about the Liger Zero Advance and it's CAS/CAU and Poseidon look up ZGzoids on YouTube he won't disappoint.**

 **Also, the poll for the team name has finished, and at a vote of 6 to 4 to 1 to 1, the name will be Blitz Team, like in Canon. And this is me being nice, because half of the votes were from the reviews, when I said to vote on the poll. Without the review votes it would be 4 to 2 to 1 to 1, with 'Bijuu Team/Team Bijuu' being the winner.**

 **Edit: I have changed what happens to the Liger Zero Advanced and it's three CAS/CAU, but I AIN'T TELLIN YOU SQUAT!**

 **Disclaimer: This is the final time I'm putting this in this story, I NO OWN ZOIDS OR NARUTO!**

* * *

 **Millennia have passed since the seal mistake on Naruto's part and his world has changed drastically, the Elemental Nations have been destroyed after the Thirtieth Great Shinobi War, the continent split and drifted to five areas around their planet, each one gaining landmass as they reached their final positions. The Land of Fire became the Central Continent, the Land of Lighting became the North Continent, the Land of Wind became the South Continent, the Land of Water became the East Continent, and the Land of Earth became the West Continent, each one thrived save the Central Continent because the Thirtieth Great Shinobi War destroyed what was left of the Land of Fire's final village, Konohagakure, leaving it in nothing more than ruins.**

 **As time went on the summoning creatures began to have their own wars, and they, like the Shinobi, nearly killed themselves, until the truly smart ones of each of the summoning tribes decided to leave with their loved ones and hid away in what was once the Nations, the Toads, Slugs, and Snakes remained on the Central Continent, but the other tribe traveled around the world, over the next few centuries the tribes began to evolve into biomechanical organisms called Organoids, for the ones that remained the size of humans, and Zoids, for the ones that were taller than the tallest man, eventually many of mankind lost the gift of Chakra in exchange for advanced weapons and technology which lead to the making of man-made Zoids created from the former summoning animals, but humans took it one step further and made new Zoids based off myths and legends, and eventually ancient prehistoric animals.**

 **Many great heroes and villains have lived and died in the age of the Zoids, heroes like Van Flyheight and his wife Fiona Flyheight, a Zoidian, a person with strong bonds between Zoids and Organoids, or as her race should be called, Shinobi.**

* * *

 **Zi's Central Continent Ten Years Before Zoids New Century Zero**

A wasteland with Zoid parts as far as the eye can see is the scene we open up to, unfortunately, and this also happens to be where the sealing accident occurred, suddenly the seal appeared and spat out ten objects which landed in a circle around the seal before it faded from existence.

" Ow. Okay, I'm now absolutely certain that was my worst screwup yet." Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed his sore head.

" **NO** , I think it was absolutely ingenious." a voice said sarcastically from his right.

"Kurama-kun?" Naruto said confused as he looked to his right and saw a mini Kurama next to him made from organic metal.

"What?" Kurama asked as she looked at his shocked face.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed.

"Stop yelling Naru-otouto, I have a headache." said a voice across from him and Kurama. Naruto and Kurama looked where the voice came from and saw each of the Bijuu in the same condition as Kurama.

"What the heck happened to all of you?!" Naruto asked his adoptive family.

"Onii-san, please don't yell at us. We don't know what happened either." said Saiken.

"Sorry Saiken-imouto, I'm just confused and worried." Naruto said apologetically.

"We'll find out what happened later Naruto, the more important thing is to figure out where and when we are." Said Gyūki.

"What do you mean 'when'?" Naruto asked confused.

"It was a sealing jutsu, who knows how long we were in there." Gyūki said irritated by the blonde's slow thought process when it wasn't about ramen or creating something.

"Oh, right." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto-nii-san, I can go look around and see where we are." Saiken offered.

"Sure, but take Shu-nee-chan with you." Naruto told her.

"Okay Nii-san, come on Shu-nee-chan." said Saiken to her one-tailed big sister.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Shukaku grumbled under her breath as she followed her little sister in a random direction.

"So, now we wait and see if they find-" Naruto started before he was interrupted with a, "NARUTO-NII-SAN/NARUTO-GAKI!" courtesy of Shukaku and Saiken, making him jump up like a jackrabbit and run off after them.

"Shu, Saiken, what's wrong?!" Naruto asked as he and the other Bijuu stopped next to them.

"Konohagakure." Shukaku said in shock as she and Saiken stared forward.

"It's destroyed." she said with some kind of liquid running from the area where her eyes should be.

* * *

 **(I honestly am SORRY for posting this when it's unfinished but it's very hard to finish something when you're almost literally juggling several other projects on two...maybe three...different fiction sites. Ssssssssoooooooooo...if any of you have any advice on how I can fix this confounding conundrum please PM me. I'm going to be focusing on my recent works and unfinished works, such as this, because I'm getting nowhere while falling behind. So, bye. P.S. _DO NOT REVIEW_ until the full chapter is out, you will waste your review believe me it's happend to me.)**


End file.
